


The World Stops Turning

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [33]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Poem from Luke's POV. This should have happened. One-shot.
Relationships: Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	The World Stops Turning

The world stops turning

As they wheel him past me

All bloody and cold

The world stops turning

As he requests his heart

Be donated to Chris

The world stops turning

When my lips touch his

For the final time

The world stops turning

As I say goodbye

And let him go

The world stops turning

When they say his heart

Is a match

The world stops turning

As he I see him

For the last time

The world stops turning

As everyone around me speaks

Of their happiness

The world stops turning

As I enter my bedroom

And lie down on the bed, empty and broken

The world stops turning

As I wake up the next morning

And find I am alone

The world stops turning

When I go downstairs

And see him standing outside the door

The world stops turning

As I stand stock still

Staring at him

The world stops turning

When I open the door

And he walks inside

The world stops turning

As I throw myself

Into his arms, clinging to him

Afraid he might vanish

The world stops turning

As I explain

Why I'm so scared

The world stops turning

As he kisses me

To assure me he is really here

The world stops turning

As I realize

It was only a nightmare


End file.
